character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Suwako Moriya
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Suwako Moriya (洩矢　諏訪子 Moriya Suwako) is the original goddess of the Moriya Shrine. Officially the shrine now belongs to Kanako Yasaka, but in Suwako's words she handles most of the divine services while Kanako handles the "sales". Power and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Suwako Moriya Age: At the very least 2300 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Goddess, "The Highest of Native Gods", "The Troublesome Mysterious God" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Deity Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Chakram Skill, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Non-Corporeal (All Gods adopt a meaningless form/physical body to just interact with the world.), Duplication (All Gods can duplicate infinitely without losing in power.), Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Curse Manipulation and Blessings (All Gods can induce curse or give blessings and tamed Mishaguchi who can induce curses.), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods can give "name" to an object, thus defining new border and creating new concept, they can also change their aspects by changing their own names.), Perception Manipulation (As shown here.), Creation, Counter, Combination Attacks, Holy Projectile Attacks, Worship Empowerment, Empathic Manipulation (As shown here.), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Dived into pool of lava.), Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation (As shown here.), Earthquake Generation, Geyser Creation, Forest Creation, Magma Manipulation (As shown here.), Bubble Manipulation, Energy Projection, Mineral Manipulation (As shown here.), Summoning (Can summon The Great Cat fish which can cause earthquake and Mishaguchi.), Statistics Amplification (As shown here.), Energy Amplification (As shown here.), Limited Ice Manipulation (As shown here.), Soul Manipulation (As shown here.), Poison Manipulation (As shown here.), Air Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Time Stop (As shown here.), Limited Space-Time Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one.), Healing (As shown here.), Freedom, Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods exist before any concepts are created, thus are able to exist without one.) Attack Potency: Planet Level (Able to create earth.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planetary Durability: Planet Level Stamina: Unknown Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku Intelligence: Genius (An old and experienced Goddess, she's extremely cunning. It's stated that it's difficult to tell what she's thinking even if she seems to be genial. Somehow tamed Mishagutchi, a curse god when Kanako is not trusted by the people to have been able to accomplish such act.) Weaknesses: Will become weaker if she lacks enough faith. Note: Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Suwako manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. Others Standard Equipment: Cards. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Creation of Earth': Her ability to create earth directly refers to the concept of Kun (坤) within Taoist philosophy. Kun is the pinnacle of the native god and is associated with acceptance, devotion, subtlety, flexibility, and reaction instead of action. It's the opposite element to Kanako's Qian. Through it, Suwako can create and manipulate earthly things - such as stone and the earth itself, water (especially rivers), and plant life. She can both render the soil more fertile, or curse it to the point that not even weeds can grow. *'Curse Gods (The Mishaguji)': The Mishaguji are fearsome curse gods that gathered much faith in the past by cursing harvests, births, and wars, amongst other things. Despite their reputation, Suwako managed to tame them and bring them under her control. Their breath can render the land barren, and Suwako uses them to dig tunnels for her use. Skill Cards *'Ancient Geyser': Water spews from under her feet, propelling her into the air. *'Ancient Iron Ring': Can creates a spinning ring of metal and throws it at her opponent. *'Ancient Jade': Can gathers jades from underground and fires them at her opponent as powerful high-speed projectiles. *'Giant Toad God': Can emanates a frog-like aura that damages and restrains her opponents. *'Lake of Great Earth': Can dives towards the earth and brings her enemy down with her, shattering the ground. *'Mishaguji Scourge': With the power of the Mishaguji, she directly curses her opponent, lowering their defenses. *'Mr. Long-Arm and Mr. Long-Leg': Can fires a laser from each of her limbs. *'Native God's Scourge': Can uses the power of the Mishaguji to create a cloud of curses that follows her opponent. *'Rain-Calling Frog': Rain sprinkles from the sky in a large area around her, covering a wide ground. *'Scourged Earth': The power of the Mishaguji bursts from the ground in front of her, cursing anyone caught in the blast. *'Stone Frog God': A frog-shaped boulder bursts from underground, she rides it into her enemy. *'Water Frog God': Can takes off her hat and an explosive frog jumps out of it and towards her opponent. Spell Cards *'Divine Tool "Moriya's Iron Ring"': Can throws out three metal rings that bounce around her surroundings. *'Frog Hunt "The Snake Eats the Croaking Frog"': A massive snake-shaped boulder bursts from the ground below her opponent, devouring them. *'Frog Nap "Can Always Hibernate"': Can jumps underground and takes a nap, with the shockwave she creates when jumping into the earth knocking her opponent back. *'Native God "Froggy Braves the Wind and Rain"': Can shoots a large quantity of water into the air, and it falls back to the ground, raining on her opponent. *'Native God "Lord Long-Arm and Lord Long-Leg"': Can stretches out her arms and legs and emits a burst of powerful godly power from them. *'Native God "Moriya God"': A giant frog aura appears around her and strikes at her opponent, knocking them back. *'Native God "Red Frogs of Houei 4"': Can splits into two bodies, one of which charges at her opponent and attacks them with bursts of red danmaku. *'Party Start "Two Bows, Two Claps, and One Bow"': With a clap, two hands of stone rise from the earth and crush her opponent between them. *'Scourge God "Mishaguji-Sama"': The Mishaguji appear at her command and attack her opponent from all sides with curses. *'Spring Sign "Jade of the Horrid River"': Can summons the waters of a raging river, which rush forwards ahead of her and crash into her opponent. *'Spring Sign "Suwa Clear Water"': Can sprays a torrent of water from her mouth. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 5 Category:Female Category:Gods Category:Bosses Category:Geniuses Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Healers